


Living ain’t cheap

by Strength_in_pain



Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Billionaire Tony Stark, Financial Issues, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has Issues, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man stops robbers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is Rich, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: “I thought our utility bill would be lower. Shit shit shit.” May cried, running a hand through her hair.OrPeter is worried about May because their financial struggles have gotten worse and he ends up needing Tony Stark.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698844
Comments: 26
Kudos: 335





	Living ain’t cheap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am in delirium so I apologize in advance. But I’ve had this idea for a while and I wanted to jot it down. I hope you enjoy. (◠‿◠)

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Ned asked, leaning against his family’s dining room table. 

“No thanks, man. I should really be getting home to finish this renaissance paper. Besides, you ordered pineapple pizza which is totally weird,” Peter laughed gently. 

“Hey, pineapples aren’t weird.” They’ve had this talk one too many times. 

“You’re right. They’re plain evil.” 

“Hey, MJ likes it.” 

Peter laughed. “Exactly and MJ likes weird things. Thank you for proving my point.”

“I think MJ’s opinion is a quality source of evidence for my argument.” Ned said. 

“Either way, I should go. Thank you for having me over, I had fun.” 

“Me too. You better come over again soon.”

Peter waved on his way out the door, promising to come over more often. Once he was on the street he threw his hoodie over his head to protect him from the relentless rain. 

His sneakers were soaking wet as he walked into his apartment room. He peaked his head through the door and called out his Aunt’s name. 

“May?”

She must not be home yet. Peter frowned looking at his watch. It was too late for her to still be at work. Maybe she was out buying groceries, man did they need more food. Peter opened his nearly empty refrigerator and pushed back the milk to grab the iced tea jug. He was in the middle of pouring himself a glass when he spotted a note hanging on the refrigerator door. 

The note was from May stating that she was out for coffee. Peter scrunched his nose, knowing that the cashier at the coffee shop was crushing on his aunt for a while now, and he must have asked her out. She must have decided to go. 

Taking his glass, Peter went to his room to tinker with a model airplane. He was halfway finished when the door to the apartment opened and May, plus this other guy came bustling inside. 

“I can’t believe it costs that much for coffee.” She was flustered. 

“Hey I don’t make the rules,” this other guy said.

Standing quietly, Peter tip-toed to his bedroom door, pressing his ear against it.

He heard sounds of drawers opening and closing. Then the other guy asked, “Are you okay?” Why wouldn’t she be okay, Peter thought hastily, his mind going to all sorts of bad places. 

“Yeah, yeah,” May muttered, then a drawer slammed, “Shit.” 

May swore pretty often, but only when she was really stressed and worried, which was unfortunately most of the time. Peter’s heartbeat accelerated at this point, while he listened carefully against the door. But they had stopped talking and his curiosity was killing him. Very carefully, Peter cracked the door open a tiny bit, just enough to peak through with one eye. 

His aunt was amidst an array of papers spread out on their tiny desk. She was pink in the face, a strand of hair pasted to her forehead with sweat. With her glasses on, she was punching numbers on a calculator. 

“I thought our utility bill would be lower. Shit shit shit.” She cried, running a hand through her hair. 

“Should I... just wait in the bedroom or...”

Oh God. Peter thinks, blanching. He wants to shoot the guy with one of his webs and fling him out the door. Luckily, May took care of it. 

“Sorry Joe, I’m not in the mood, I can’t even think of that right now. I have to worry about picking up an extra shift at work in order to pay these stupid bills off. I didn’t realize how behind I was in my payments until I got the email from the landlord. They’re thinking of shutting off the electricity and they can’t do that. I have a nephew and he needs - no he deserves to have electricity. This is awful.” 

Peter feels like crying at how stressed out and worried May sounds; he wishes he could help. If only he could be paid for being Spider-Man. 

The guy muttered something, it’s probably best that Peter didn’t hear, and then storms out the door, slamming it shut. 

Peter climbed out the window and went back through the building so he could knock on the door and tell May he was home without her knowing he had heard the whole conversation.

“Oh hi honey. You’re home sooner than I thought.” May said when he poked his head through the door. 

“Oh yeah. I have this art paper to write. It’s no big deal, but it’s probably a good idea if I get started on it.”

May nodded, quickly shoving some of the papers under the desk drawer. 

“That’s a good idea. Did you eat?”

“Um... yeah, I did.” Great, now he has resorted to lying. “Look, May. Um, I don’t want anything for my birthday this year.”

“What? Peter -“

“No, I’m serious. I don’t need anything. I have so much stuff already. I’m basically a really spoiled kid. For real. One more useless gadget and I’m going to start acting entitled, drinking tea with my pinky lifted.” A nice spongebob reference to ease the blow, he thought soundly. 

“Your not spoiled. Where is this coming from?” May placed her hands on her hips, “Is it that Steve boy from Brooklyn again? Did he pick a fight with you and call you spoiled?”

“No, no. Nothing like that May. I just think I have way too much stuff. We could even sell some of it, if you want.”

May eyed him suspiciously, “You saw the bills, didn’t you?” 

“Well... yeah I may have um noticed that we are uh struggling a little and I don’t want to make a big deal over my sixteenth birthday. I don’t need anything.” 

“Peter Parker, you listen to me good,” Peter hadn’t heard his aunt’s stern voice in at least six months, but here it was being used in all it’s glory. “You are getting something for your birthday, and we are not selling your things. Everything is going to be all right. I’ve got it covered. I have special Peter money saved just for you so don’t worry about it.”

“But I don’t need -“

She shushed him, “We are not discussing this. It’s nothing for you to worry about. Now go to your room.”

“But May -“

“Peter! Go to your room.”

He looked wounded as he trudged over to his bedroom, “I only wanted to help.”

May sighed heavily, years of stress deflating out of her. “I know, honey, I know. But I don’t want you to worry.” 

“I don’t want you to worry either.” He whispered as he closed his door gently.  
______________________________________  
A week passed since May and Peter’s tense conversation. Since then, they have danced around the subject, ignoring the unpaid bills and food shortages. With the additional work shifts May has scheduled, it was easy for Peter to avoid the subject because she wasn’t around as much. Also, Peter was busy with his Spider-Man responsibilities.

Tonight, for instance, Spider-Man was needed to stop a bank robbery in progress. Surrounding the bank was a half a dozen cop cars which were securing the exits.

After busting the front entrance door, Peter was on the front desk in the lobby, but he didn’t see anyone. 

The criminals had shut off all the lights, but thanks to the door he busted down, moonlight was flooding through, making shadows dance on the wall. 

Tilting his head, Peter’s sensitive hearing caught onto the sound of footsteps and a single door closing. 

With an inhuman jump, Peter launched himself across the lobby and made his way to the back of the building. He made sure to stick to the walls and ceiling so he could give the bank robbers a little surprise. 

Rolling his shoulders, Spider-Man webbed the sides of a door before launching himself through it. His feet hit the push lock with enough force that the door was knocked off it’s hinges and sent one man flying. 

Peter skidded to a halt in between the remaining three, all of them looking at him with wide eyes behind their black party masks.

“Spider-Man!”

“That’s a great exclamation! Who writes your dialogue buddy?” Peter sassed. 

One of the guys growled, stomping forward, “I’ll crush you like the bug you are.”

His spidey sense flashed, warning him that he was about to be attacked, so Spider-Man struck out, punching the closest robber in the jaw. The bank robber’s head snapped to the side, and he collapsed to the ground like a bag of potatoes. 

Peter jumped upwards, hanging off of the ceiling once again to avoid being smacked with a baseball bat. He watched as one of the Robber’s accidentally hit his partner, knocking him out as well. Peter used two webs to secure the unconscious man to the ground in case he woke up again. 

The last remaining bank robber swung his bat at Spider-Man, trying to knock him down like a piñata. 

“Come down here and fight like a man!” 

“You come up here and fight like a spider.”

The man ended up hitting Peter’s left leg with the bat, smiling in satisfaction as Peter hissed with pain. 

“All right then,” Spider-man said, as he did a tight backflip onto the ground. “Have it your way.” 

He dodged a swing then planted his fist in the bank robber’s gut, making all the breath explode out of his mouth as he crashed to the ground. Peter webbed him securely, before motioning out the window for the police to come inside. 

Peter wiped his hands at a job well done when he noticed that in one of the bank robber’s hands was a diamond necklace. Walking over, he crouched down to grab the piece of jewelry. 

A thought struck him as he held the glimmering diamonds up in the moonlight. This would pay all of Aunt May’s bills. 

Disgusted and disappointed with himself, Peter immediately shoved the jewelry back into the bank robber’s hand and quickly fled the scene. 

With a destination set, he swung off the building and into the night. He arrived at Stark’s compound well after eleven completely exhausted. 

He wasn’t supposed to be at Stark’s tonight, so his visit would be unexpected. Since he knows how much his mentor hated surprises he asked Karen to contact Mr. Stark and tell him he’s coming upstairs.

“Hey kid, I didn’t expect to see you so early in the week. What gives?” Tony’s eyes grew twice in size, “Don’t tell me you’re hurt?”

“No, no,” Peter laughed nervously, “It’s nothing like that.” 

Despite his reassurances, Tony was looking him over, making sure there were no fatal cuts that needed stitched. 

“Mr. Stark, I’m fine,” Peter whined. 

“I’m just making sure, quit complaining.” He put his hand on Peter’s forehead. “Normal temperature.”

Peter smiled tentatively. “I’m not sick, sir, I just um... well... I wanted to see you.”

Tony raised his eyebrows, an amused smile tugged at his lips. 

“Oh you did?” 

Peter stayed quiet for a minute, maneuvering from foot to foot as he stood in front of Tony’s stare. 

“Kid? Why are you really here? Because I know I’m a very missable person but you’re going to see me tomorrow evening. What made you come all the way out here tonight?”

Peter gulped down a lump in his throat, but stood tall with his shoulders back.

“Mr. Stark, I need to tell you something.”

“I’m listening.”

“I almost did something bad tonight.”

“Almost did or you did?”

“Almost, sir.” Peter said looking at his feet.

“All right, that’s a good start. What did you almost do?” 

Peter mumbled something under his breath, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, say that again, a little louder please.” Tony cupped his ear, leaning closer to Peter. 

“I almost stole a necklace.” He whispered. 

“You what?!” 

Peter jumped back at Tony’s thunderous voice. He hunched his shoulders, eyes still planted on his shoes.

“I didn’t do it! I just - I was stopping a bank robbery and this necklace was really expensive looking and - I’m not proud of it either which is why I needed to see you.”

After hearing Peter’s explanation, Tony went silent. The boy had no idea whether he was angry or not, so he took a quick peak at his mentor’s face. 

His mouth was thin, like he was holding back words that he was desperately trying to get out. Finally, he put a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“You know if you need something you can ask me, right?”

Peter nodded.

“I want you to ask me for things.” Tony reiterated.

“Like what, sir?”

“Pete, stop with the calling me sir thing. Mr. Stark will do just fine. We’re friends. Yes I am your mentor and I teach you things, but I’m not your boss.”

“Okay Mr. Stark. I understand.”

“Good. Now tell me what you need.”

Peter bit his lip. “I - I don’t know. I just... I guess I need you to yell at me for almost taking the necklace.”

“Oh? Is that what you need?” Tony nodded his head while witty remarks bubbled in his brain. 

“I think so, Mr. Stark, sir - I mean, just Mr. Stark.” 

“You sure you don’t need anything else?”

Peter shrugged, “Like what?” 

“You tell me. Why did you want to steal the necklace?”

Peter shrugged again. “I don’t know.”

“I think you do.”

Peter exhaled slowly, “I mean I guess I wanted money because things have been really bad but I can’t steal it -“

“That’s right, you can’t steal.” Tony interjected, “But you can ask.”

A lightbulb clicked on behind Peter’s wide eyes. “Ohhh that’s what you want me to ask you. Mr. Stark, I can’t ask you for money. I’m sorry, but it would just be wrong.”

“Why so?” 

“Because... because you’re my... I can’t...” Peter sighed frustratedly, “Spider-Man doesn’t take charity.” He blurted. 

Tony eyebrows spiked to the sky and Peter dropped his head down, mentally cursing at himself for being stupid. 

“Look at me.” Tony ordered, and Peter’s eyes snapped to meet his big brown ones. “There’s nothing wrong with accepting money from family.” Peter’s jaw dropped, but before he could speak, Tony made a zip-it motion with his fingers. “But if you are too prideful to accept a check, then I will support you in some other way. If that means I have to cook you a meal so you and your aunt don’t starve, then I’m going to pull out my old recipes and cook you a meal. If that means I need to build you a generator so you aren’t living in darkness when they shut your power off then I will. If I need to personally go to your apartment and -“

“Okay!” Peter shouted, “Okay, okay. I get it, Mr. Stark. You’re going to help no matter what.”

“That’s right. So what’s it going to be? Are you going to let me pay the bills, or is it time for me to build a power generator.”

“Okay, Mr. Stark, you can pay the bills. But Aunt May is going to kill me.”

“I’ll talk to her. It should be easy for me to convince her that accepting money from family is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Why do you say that?”

Tony waved his hand in the air, like he was batting off a fly, “No reason.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter whispered. 

“Don’t mention it kid. I’m a billionaire. Paying for things is what I do.” 

“But you didn’t have to help me. I’m so grateful that you would help me, Peter Parker. I’m just a kid from Queens, I don’t deserve -“

“Shut up before I blast your ass out that window, you understand?”

Peter nodded quickly. “Thanks again, Mr. Stark.”

“Get out of here. Go home.”’

“Okay, right. Thank you, Mr. Stark, thank you.” Peter clasped his hands together and shook them. 

“Uh-huh, yup, get on out of here.” 

Peter stumbled backwards, thanking him the whole way out the door. 

Crazy kid, Tony thought while shaking his head. If only he knew how much he wanted to help him. If only he knew how much he cared. Tony created a note with his AI system reminding him to tell Peter how much he cared the next time he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
